Naruto&UltraZero in DXD
by Bima Ootsutsuki
Summary: Setelah mengalahkan ultraman Belial, Zero sang ultraman muda berniat untuk pulang namun seekor Naga melemparnya ke lubang dimensi dan bertemu dengan kami-sama dan memberinya tugas dan Host baru. Dan di mulailah petualangan Zero di dunia barunya.
1. prologe

Naruto:Masashi kishimoto

Hsdxd:Ichie ishibumi

Ultraman:Tsuburaya production.

Setelah mengalahkan **Belial** , Zero berpisah dengan run(host pertama Zero)"run kita akan bertemu lagi" ucapnya dan mulai terbang menjauh, "Ya. Kita akan berjumpa lagi" ucapnya dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Zero.

Di perjalanan Zero di tahan oleh seekor **Naga b** erwarna merah besar(raksasa), " apakah kau Zero?" tanyanya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Zero,"Bertarunglah dengan ku!" ucapnya dan membuat Zero terkejut "kenapa kau mau bertarung dengan ku?" ucap Zero tapi bukannya menjawab **Naga** itu langsung melesat dan menyabetkan ekornya keperut Zero, karena serangan tiba-tiba itu Zero tidak sempat menghindar dan membuatnya terlempar dan menabrak meteor raksasa. "Uhuk... Sial... Kalo begini aku harus melawannya" kemudian Zero merentangkan tangan kirinya dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya di ku " **Wide Zero Shot"** kemudia di membentuk huruf 'L' dengan tangannya dan menembakkan Energy Beam berwarna biru dari tangan kirinya.

Wushh Duarrr

Energy beam itu meleset dan mengenai batu(meteor) yang ada di belakang **Naga** itu, "hah? Cuma itu? Baiklah sekarang adalah giliranku" ucapnya dan melesat dengan sangat cepat dan menghantamkan kepalanya ke dada Zero dan membuatnya terlempar dengan sangat kuat dan menabrak batu lagi dan membuat kawah di situ, belum lagi Zero bangkit **Naga** menembakkan Laser berwarna merah dari mulutnya dan telak mengenai Zero, "baiklah ini yang terakhir matilah" kemudian membuat portal dimensi dan melemparkan Zero kedalamnya.

Inside the Portal

Gelap tak bercahaya hanya ada kegelapan di sekitar jasad Zero(Zero kehabisan energy cahaya) namun tiba-tiba muncul cahaya yang sangat terang muncul dan masuk ke dalam color timer Zero dan Zero sadar dan melihat ada seorang pria yang wajahnya bersinar sangat terang. "Siapa kamu?" ucap Zero sambil menunjuk pria itu, "aku adalah tuhan atau yang sering di panggil dengan kami-sama oleh ciptaan ku" ucapnya dan membuat Zero terkejut dan langsung berlutut di depan kami "ada apa anda menemui saya? Dan... Bukannya saya sudah mati?" tanyanya bingung, " ya memang awalnya kamu sudah mati tapi kamu ku hidupkan lagi dengan cahaya abadi dan aku memerintahkan mu untuk menjaga perdamaian sementara di dunia manusia! Apakah kau menerimanya?" ucap dan tanyanya dengan nada yang berwibawa "baiklah saya akan menerimanya kami-sama tapi...aku butuh host" ucap dan mohonnya, kemudian kami-sama mengeluarkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru, "itulah host mu Zero" kemudian Zero pun berubah menjadi cahaya dan masuk kedalam tubuh pemuda itu dan pemuda itu mulai berjalan ke arah kami-sama dan berlutut "aku Naruto Uzumaki siap menjalan kan tugas yang anda berikan" ucapnya dan kemudian sang kami-sama menyentuh kepalanya dan memasukan cahaya yang sangat terang"itu adalah cahaya abadi yang tak akan pernah pudar" dan kemudian sang kami-sama membuka portal yang bercahaya "hati-hati Zero, Naruto" ucapnya dan di balas anggukan oleh Naruto, kemudian Naruto masuk kedalam portal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Hallo. Aku author baru di fanfic. Salam kenal. Hehe!

Ini masih prologe. Nanti aku usahain untuk nambah wordsnya ok. Review ya. Hehe!


	2. chapter 1

Warn: OOC, Semi-Canon, AU

Naruto:Masashi kishimoto

Hsdxd:Ichie ishibumi

Ultraman:Tsuburaya production.

Awal dari petualangan kami sebagai partner

Setelah keluar dari portal Naruto muncul di sebuah taman yang agak aneh karena tidak ada orang di taman itu dan tak ada hawa kehidupan, "partner berhati-hatilah, aku merasa ada aura yang aneh di sekitar sini" ucap Zero dari ultimate bracelet( Gelang yang digunakan untuk berubah. Liat di movie ultraman saga yang ada di tangan taiga) dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. Naruto terus berjalan sampai...

Arrghhhhh.

Terdengar suara seseorang berteriak kesakitan, Naruto yang mendemgar itupun langsung melesat ke arah suara itu dan dia melihat seorang pemuda tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan luka menganga di dadanya karena di tembus oleh [Light spear] dan ada seorang wanita sedang melayang sambil tertawa. Naruto yang melihat itupun berubsh dan melemparkan [Zero sluggers] (2 tanduk zero yang ada di kepalanya) ke arah wanita itu dan mengenai sayap kiri wanita itu dan membuatnya terjatuh"sial,keluar kau" teriaknya marah, kemudian Naruto keluar dengan [Zero suite] dan menangkap [Zero sluggers] yang melesat kembali seperti bumerang, "Siapa kau dan makhluk apa kau?" tanyanya dan mulai berdiri," Zero,ultraman Zero, anak Seven" ucapnya sambil menunjuk dirinya menggunakan jempol "dan aku akan mengalahkan mu" dan menghilang dan muncul kembali di belakang wanita itu dan memberikan swipe kick ke pinggang wanita itu dan membuat nya terlempar jauh dan membuatnya menabrak air mancur yang ada di tengah taman itu, Zero mau pergi ke arah wanita itu tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dan berkanji gremory yang mengeluar kan 2 orang wanita, Zero kembali melihat ke arah wanita tadi tapi dia sudah tidak ada,"haaah. Sial dia kabur" awalnya dia ingin pergi namun wanita berambut merah menghentikannya dengan cara memegang tangannya,"tunggu! Siapa kamu?" tanya wanita itu, "Zero,ultraman Zero, anak Seven" ucapnya dan terbang ke atas..

Sekarang Naruto sedang berada di kyoto lebih tepatnya sedang berada di wilayah yokai namun belum ada yokai yang ia temui. Naruto terus menyusuri tempat itu dan tiba-tiba dia diserang oleh seekor yokai berbentuk gagak, "siapa kau dan kenapa bisa masuk ke sini?" ucapnya sambil tetap memasang kuda-kuda bertahannya, "aku adalah Naruto Uzumaki dan aku kesini dengan damai" ucapnya santai. "Nama ku adalah Tengu tangan kanan dari Yasaka-sama sang Kyuubi" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri dan mengajak Naruto menemui yasaka.

Di rumah Yasaka.

Tengu berlutu di depan yasaka, "Yasaka-sama aku membawa seorang tamu" ucapnya dan menyuruh Naruto masuk, Naruto masuk dan berdiri di depan Yasaka. "Nama ku adalah Uzumaki Naruto salam kenal, Yasaka-sama" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri, "Salam kenal juga, silahkan apa kamu kesini Naruto-san?" tanyanya Dan menyuruh Naruto duduk. "Sebenarnya aku kesini hanya ingin mencari informasi tenyang dunia ini apakah anda mau memberitahunya?" tanyanya dan di jawab oleh anggukan oleh Yasaka, Yasaka pun menceritakan tentang great war, Tenshin, Akuma, .

Duak

Setelah menjelaskan tentang dunia spiritual pintu di dobrak oleh seorang gadis berambut porang,"Kaa-chan" terdengar suara cempreng dari gadis itu, "Loh? Siapa itu kaa-chan?" tanya gadis itu dan duduk di samping Yasaka, "Naruto-san perkenalkan ini Kunou Putri ku" ucapnya memperkenalkan putrinya dan naruto juga memperkenalkan diri. Setelah pertemuan tadi Naruto pun Pergi dari wilayah yokai.

Sekarang Naruto sedang berada di Gang sepi sambil berjalan santai tapi jalan nya terhenti ketika melihat 10 ekor Iblis Liar yang sedang memakan seorang yang tidak di ketahui gendernya. "Hei. Kalian" ucap Naruto dan Membuat seluruh iblis itu melihat"heh. Ada seorang manusia yang tersesat di sini" Ucap salah satu dari mereka meremehkan. Naruto hanya diam saja dan mengeluarkan [Zero sluggers] dari ultimate braceletnya. Dan melemparkannya

Crashh

Crashh

Dua dari mereka terkena [Zero Sluggers] dan tumbang,"Siall. Minna serang dia" Geram pemimpin mereka dan mulai melesat kearah Naruto. "Naruto, berubah lah" ucap Zero, "heh tidak perlu Zero aku bisa mengalah kan mereka" balas Naruto percaya diri, "Terserah kau sajalah" kemudian Naruto juga melesat kearah salah satu Iblis liar.

Jlebb

[Zero Sluggers] Naruto tusukkan ke kepala salah satu Iblis. " heh cuma itu?" tanya Naruto. Salah seorang iblis liar menebasa kan Kapaknya ke arah kepala Naruto tapi bisa Naruto tangkis dan memukul kepala Iblis itu sampai lepas dari tubuh nya. Naruto melompat mundur dan memberikan energi cahaya ke [Zero sluggers] dan melemparkanya, tiba-tiba [Zero sluggers] memecah menjadi banyak dan membelah semua Iblis."Haah ternyata disini tidak sedamai yang terlihat" gumam Naruto sambik melihat langit, "Ya kau benar Partner, Dan itulah tugas kita partner untuk membuat perdamaian"

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Ola. Ini chap2 saya. Hehe!.

Mungkin ada persamaan dengan fic ato ide orang lain. Dan ini murni dari otakku.


	3. Chapter 2

Warn: OOC, Semi-Canon, Typo.

Naruto:Masashi kishimoto

Hsdxd:Ichie ishibumi

Ultraman:Tsuburaya production.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview Fic ini. Aku mohon maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review kalian. Dan kuharap kalian suka kalau tidak yang tidak apa-apa. Maaf aku telat up 2 hari ini aku sakit demam tinggi. Hehe!. Ok ini chap ke3 dari Fic ini.

Happy reading.

Pertemuan dan pertarungan dengan Great Red

Sekarang Naruto sedang berada di depan gerbang SMA Kuoh dia kesana untuk memantau anggota fraksi Iblis agar tidak berbuat kekacauan di dunia manusia.

Naruto mulai berjalan masuk ke dterdengar dan terdengar lah teriakan siswi kuoh akademi yang menurut Naruto merusak telinga.

Klub penelitian ilmu gaib.

Sekarang Rias dan Akeno sedang duduk bersama di sofa. "Akeno apa kau mengingat makhluk yang melawan Da-Tenshi yang membunuh Ise-kun waktu itu?" tanya Rias memulai percakapan, "ara~ara makhluk yang berwarna perak biru dan merah itu?" tanya balik Akeno dan dibalas anggukan oleh Rias, " memangnya kenapa apa kau tertarik denganya dan ingin menjadikanya salah satu peerage mu?" tanya Akeno lagi " ya bisa dibilang aku tertarik dengannya tapi kalau dia tidak mau dan menyerang kita gimana?" tanya Rias, " Ya aku juga tidak tau Rias" Akeno pun bangkit dan pergi ke dapur meninggalkan Rias yang masih termenung.

Di tempat Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto-san kamu bisa sekolah mulai besok" ucap pria berseragam guru yang menjadi kepala sekolah, "Terima kasih pak" kemudian Naruto bangkit dan pergi.

Di tempat lain.

"Heh, ternyata kau masih hidup Zero." gumam seekor Naga berwarna merah yang sedang berenang di celah dimensi atau yang dikenal dengan dimensional gap.

Kembali ke Naruto.

Sekarang Naruto sedang berada di taman kota tempat Issei terbunuh dulu. "Naruto. Aku merasakan aura 'nya'" ucap Zero dari Ultimate Bracelet, " Ya aku tahu, Zero. apa kau mau melawannya lagi?" balas Naruto, " Tentu saja Partner" balas Zero. Naruto pun bangit dan menebas udara kosong menggunakan [Zero sluggers] sampai membuat lubang dimensi terbuka.

Dimensional Gap.

Naruto sekarang tengah berdiri di depan Naga merah yang pernah membunuh Zero.

" Heh. Lama tidak berjumpa Naga. Aku kesini untuk menantang mu bertarung. Tapi sebelum itu beritahu aku siapa kau" ucap Zero dari Ultimate bracelet. "Aku adalah Great Red Naga terkuat sepanjang masa hahaha" ucap Naga yang bernama Great Red itu.

Naruto diam saja dan menjulurkan tangan kirinya kedepan dan dari ultimate bracelet keluarlah [ultra eye]( alat berubah ultra seven dan zero hanya beda bentuk) dan meneriakan kata ZERO... ( berubahnya kyk canon) Zero yang awalnya Berukuran manusia memperbesar tubuhnya. "Ayo kita mulai"

Zero pun melesat kearah Great Red dengan [Zero sluggers] miliknya, "Hyaaa" Zero menebaskan [Zero sluggers]nya namun bisa ditahan oleh Great Red.

Great Red kemudian mengumpulkan laser dimulutnya dan menembakkanya ke Zero.

Wush

Wush

Duar

Serangan pertama bisa Zero hindari namun serangan kedua tidak, dia terkena laser itu dan mebuatnya terlempar dan hampir kembali lagi ke Ultra Shinigami(?).

"Si-sial.. Aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya, baru sekali serang saja aku sudah seperti ini, tidak ada cara lain aku harus menggunakannya" geram Zero kemudian dia berdiri lagi dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya bercahaya, setelah cahayanya menghilang terlihat sekaran Zero berwarana merah dan emas dengan [Zero sluggers] berwarna, "ini lah strong corona mode" kemudian Zero melesat dan menghantamkan puluhan pukulan ke arah Great Red dan tidak dapat dihindari oleh Great Red dan membuat Great Red terluka parah sangat parah malah.

Kemudian tanga Zero di lapisi oleh api " **Garnate Buster..."** teriak Zero dan tangan yang di lapisi api itu di pukulkan ke udara kosong dan menghasilkan Energy Beam berwarna merah dan mengarah ke arah Great Red

Wush

Blarr

Namun sebelum Energy Beam itu mengenai Great Red seekor Naga berwarna hitam melindungi Great Red.

"Tidak ada yang boleh mengalahkanya selain aku" ucap naga ituitu dan membawa pergi Great Red.

"Sial dia membawanya" teriak Zero dan keluar dari Dumensional Gap. "Sudahlah Zero lain kali kita bisa mengalahkanya lagi" ucap Naruto yang sudah kembali ke wujud aslinya. " ya terserahlah." ucap Zero.

Di tempat lain

" hahaha. Zero kau akan ku Hancurkan" Ucap seekor monster dengan crystal di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Ya, terima kasih sudah membaca Fic saya ini. Dan saya harap kalian suka. Sekian ya. Jaa.

BimaOotsutsuki~ logout.


	4. Chapter 3

Warn: OOC, Semi-Canon, Typo.

Naruto:Ya kishimoto

Hsdxd:Ichie ishibumi

Ultraman:Tsuburaya production

 **Yo, jumpa lagi dengan saya author yang punya masalah dalam tulisan per-paragraft dan words.**

 **Maaf memang saya gak bisa manjangin wordsnya, karena itulah saya** **kilat hehe!**

 **Ok inilah chap ke4 saya.**

 **Happy reading**

bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati dan pertarungan dengan Robot Ultra

Setelah pertarungan kemarin bisa dibilang adalah hari yang akan sangat sibuk untuk Naruto.

"Hey, partner apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Zero kepada Naruto yang masih berpakaian." Tentu saja, Partner" balas Naruto dan berangkat sekolah.

Sekarang Naruto sedang menunggu wali kelasnya di ruang kepala sekolah.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuk" ucap kepala sekolah. Kemudian masuklah seorang pria paruh baya berjas hijau.

"Permisi pak saya kesini untuk menjemput murid baru" kemudian pria itu menatap kearah Naruto."apa kamu Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya pria itu dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto, " baiklah ikuti saya".

Kelas XII-B(aku gk tau kelasnya. Hehe!)

" ohayou !" ucap Wali kelas mereka. " murid-murid hari ini Kita kedatangan murid baru dari Tokyo, masuklah Uzumaki-san" ucap nya dan masuklah Naruto kedalam. "Hai. Hajimemaste watashiwa namae Uzumaki Naruto yoroshiku onegaishimasu." ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri dan... Terdengar lah suara akbar dari para siswi.

Duak

" Diam!, baiklah Naruto-san kamu bisa duduk di samping Akeno himejima-san, Himejima-san angkat tanganmu" Akeno pun mengangkat tangan dan Naruto duduk di sebelahnya, "Ara~ara, perkenalkan namaku Akeno Himejima. Ufufuf~" ucap Akeno dengan nada menggoda dan hanya dimalas senyum oleh Naruto. Dan benar Naruto seharian sangat sibuk.

Klub penelitian ilmu gaib.

"Issei sebaiknya kamu menjauhi gadis biarawati itu"

Ya. Samalah macam canon. Hehe!

Skip time.

Sekarang Naruto sedang memerhatikan pertemuan Issei dan temanya tapi dia lebih melehat remaja wanita berambut pirang yang menjadi biarawati itu.

'Cantik' batin Naruto dengan rona tipis di pipinya. Sampai datanglah orang eh.. Maksudku malaikat Jatuh yang pernah dia lawan sebelumnya dan membawa lari remaja tadi.

(Selanjutnya sama di canon Issei lari mau menyelamatkan Asia)

Di depan Gereja.

Disana ada beberapa malaikat jatuh, ada gadis bertubuh loli dan seseorang berpakaian seperti sherlock holmes.

"Bersiap siaplah mereka pasti akan menyerang untuk menyelamatkan gadi..."

Crashh

Sebelum pria berbaju detektif tadi selesai bicara kepalanya sudah terputus oleh sebuah benda berwarna putih yang terbang seperti bumerang dan kembali ke arah makhluk berkepala perak dan bertubuh berwarna merah dan biru.

Semua yang ada disana langsung melihat ke arah makhluk itu, "siapa kau ha?" geram seorang wanita bertubuh loli, " Zero, Ultraman Zero anak dari Seven" ucap makhluk itu dan menghilang

Crash.

Crash.

Crash.

Beberapa malaikat jatuh tewas seketika dan hanya tinggal gadis bertubuh loli itu sendirian.

" pergilah aku tidak mau membunuh anak kecil" ucapnya dan membuay gadis itu marah dan melemparkan [light spear] kearah Zero namun karena [light spear] terbuat dari cahaya maka bukanya melukau Zero tapi malah pecah dan masuk kedala Color timer Zero.

Gadis tadi pun mulai ketakutan.

" cepat tunjukan aku dimana gadis pirang itu!" ucap Zero dan gadis itu mau menunjukan tapo memberikan syarat.

"Itu dia" ucap gadis tadi dan terlihat raynare sedang menyiapkan alat untuk ritual.

"Hey kalian hentikan itu" sontak membuat semua yang di sana menoleh ke arah Zero. "Siapa kau?" ucap mereka, tapi bukanya menjawan Zero malah menyerang para Exorcist.

Crash

Crash

Crash.

Arrgh

Arrgh

Arrgh.

Semua dari mereka sudah terbunuh kecuali raynare karena itu adalah syaratnya ' tidak boleh membunuh kakakku' kemudian Zero melepaskan.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Asia lemah dan pingsan di pelukan Zero. "Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Naruto pelan setelah kembali ke wujudnya."dan sepertinya kau menyukainya?" ucap atau sindir Zero." ya. Mungkin. Hehe!" balas Naruto dengan tawanya.

Anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib

Mereka kini berada di depan Gereja dan mereka terkejut melihat Gereja sudah berisikan mayat Exorcist dan bulu-bulu malaikat jatuh dan Freed zelza masih bisa bernafas.

"Katakan siapa yang melakukan ini!" ucap Issei kepada Freed Zelza. "A-ada ma-makhluk aneh dengan kepala pe-perak dan bertubuh merah dan biru menyelamatkam ga-gadis itu." ucap Freed kemudian menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. "Sial siapa makhluk itu" geram Issei dan memukul dinding Gereja, "Ara~ara makhluk itu beraksi lagi. Ufufufu" ucap Akeno dengan nada khasnya. "Ya, kau benar Akeno" balas Rias. Semua yang mendengarnya pun menyernyit bingung kemudian Rias menceritakannya tentang kematian Issei.

Di rumah Naruto.

Sekarang Asia sedang tertidur di tempat tidur Naruto sedang kan dia sedang menonton televisi. "Zero, kau dimana nak?" Tiba tiba terdengar suara Seven di indra pendengaran Naruto dan membuatnya terkejut. "Seven-jisan kau diamana" teriak Naruto sambil berdiri. "Zero aku ada di sini" balas seven. Naruto pun keluar rumah dan mengikuti arah suara Seven dan sampai di tengah hutan jauh dari kota.. "Dimana kau seven-jiisan?" namun tak ada balasan. "Hahaha ternyata Uzumaki naruto itu adalah orang bodoh. Mana ada ultraman di dimensi ini." terdengar tawa seekor monster dengan crystal di belakangnya

"Belial bukannya aku sudah membunuhmu?" tapi bukanya menjawab Belial mengeluarkan robot Ultra Seven. Dan menyerang nya

Duar.

Duar.

Duar.

Duar.

Duar.

Naruto di tembai oleh ultra laser(laser hijau dari dahi ultra seven)

"ZERO..." Dan mulai lah pertarungannya.

Zero melayangkan pukulan ke perut seven dan membuatnya terbang dan dibalas dengan pukul seven ke kepala Zero.

Zero merentangkan tangan kiri dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya di pinggang. "Wide Zero shot. " seven pun melakukan hal yang sama kedua jurus itu pun beradu karena Zero mempunyai cahaya abadi Zero berhasil menghancurkan Ultra Seven. " Belial sekarang gili.." dia sweatdrope karena rupanya Belial sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Haaah. Apa lagi ini sepertinya aku punya dua tugas. 1. Membuat perdamaian. 2. Membunuh belial."

Kemudian Naruti pulang dan tidur di sofa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Hai. Ini chap 4 di fic ini ya prologe ku hitung sebagai chap1 hehe!

Aku BimaOotsutsuki~logout.


	5. Chapter 4

Warn: OOC, Semi-Canon, Typo.

Naruto:Ya kishimoto

Hsdxd:Ichie ishibumi

Ultraman:Tsuburaya production

 **Hai... Jumpa lagi dengan saya. Makasih ya untuk reviewnya Hehe! Dan** Sepertinya **pair untuk Naruto. Asia aja. Hehe!**

 **Ok. Gak usah lama-lama lagi. Ini chap 5 saya.**

 **Happy reading.**

Pertarungan dengan Kokabiel

Di pagi hari dirumah Naruto.

"Ehm..." terdengar lenguhan dari seorang gadis berambut blonde. "Eh? Dimana ini?" tanya gadis itu sambil ngliat kiri kanan. "Ohayou~ kamu sudah sadar" terdengar suara dari pria berambut blonde sambil tersenyum lima jari. 'Tampan sekali' batin gadis itu dengan rona merah di pipi namum dia masih takut kalau orang ini menyakitinya."ka-kamu siapa dan i-ini dimana?" ucap gadis itu sedikit ketakutan.

"Oh tenang saja Ini rumah ku dan aku adalah Naruto dan yang menyelamatkan mu adalah aku" jawab nya. "Ehem. apa itu tak salah partner?" terdengar suara asing masuk dan merusak suasana. "Su-suara siapa itu?" tanya gadis itu. "Hai.. Aku adalah Zero aku tinggal di gelang orang ini. Dan yang menyelamatkan mu itu aku." ucapnya lagi dengan nada jengkel.

Naruto pun gelagapan di buatnya. "Ehm.. Ya sudah kamu mandilah dan makan bersama-sama aku sudah mendaftarkan mu dikuoh academy. Ok" Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan handuk dan seragam kuoh.

Skip time.

Sekarang Naruto sedang duduk menunggu Gadis itu sambil menyiapkan sarapan. Tak berapa lama gadis itupun datang ke arah Naruto. Dan duduk di kursi sambil menunduk.

"Sudah siap? Dan oh iya aku lupa bertanya nama mu siapa, hehe!" ucap naruto sambil garuk kepala dan duduk di depan gadis itu, "Na-nama ku adalah Asia Argento dan aku adalah biarawati yang berasal dari vatikan" ucapnya sambil menaikan kepalanya. Mereka pun makan dengan tenang.

Skip time.

Sekarang Naruto dan Asia sedang berjalan sambil bercanda, ya walaupun cuma Naruto yang bicara dan tertawa sendiri sedang kan Asia hanya tersenyum. Mereka terus berjalan sampai ke Kuoh academy.

Kelas XI-B

Tok.

Tok.

Tok.

Kriet

Pintu itu pun terbuka. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya guru wanita itu."saya membawa murid baru sensei" ucap lelaki berambut blonde. "Oh baiklah ayo masuk!" Asia pun masuk sedangkan Naruto kembali ke kelasnya.

"Anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari vatikan Masuklah argento-san"

Deg!

Issei pun terkejut karena mendengar nama itu dan melihat ke arah depan dan dia melihat Asia,'A-asia i-tu Asia' batin nya dan dia tidak sadar kalau Asia duduk di sebelahnya. "Issei-san kau kenapa?" tanya Asia dan membuat Issei sadar dari lamunannya.

Skip time.

Naruto sedang berada di atap sekolah saat sedang Istirahat namun dia terganggu karena kedatangan kelompok Penelitian ilmu gaib.

"Uzumaki-san bisa kau ikut aku sebentar?" Tanya gadis berambut crymson. "Maaf ya tapi aku sedang sibuk" ucapnya dan membuat Issei marah.

Duakk.

Issei memberikan pukulan ke pipi Naruto dan membuatnya terpental beberapa meter

"Hei! Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang pipinya.

"Siapa kau? Ha?" Teriak Issei "aku? Aku ya Uzumaki Naruto la, siapa lagi?" jawab Naruto seadanya. " apa yang kau lakukan dengan Asia?" teriak Issei lagi "aku tidak melakukan apa kok tenang aja!" jawab Naruto. "Issei sudahlah kamu tidak perlu memukulnya dan ayo kita kembali" teriak Rias dan pergi dari sana.

Klub penelituan ilmu gaib.

"Ingat janji mu gremory!" ucap seseorang dengan baju hitam ketat.

"Sampai jumpa Isse-kun"

Skip time.

Sekarang Naruto dan Asia sedang berjalan pulang bersama, Asia kemudian melihat pipi Naruto yang biram dan membuatnya khawatir. "Ehm.. Na-naruto-san?" panggil Asia dan membuat Naruto menoleh, "ehm.. Pipimu ke napa boleh kah aku menyembuhkannya?" tanya Asia dengan pandangan khawatir."ohh ini aku tadi terjutuh dan boleh kok" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. Asua pun meletakkan tangannya ke pipi Naruto dan tiba-tiba dari tangannya keluar sinar berwarna hijau dan menyembuhkan Pipi itu. "Wah itu hebat Asia" ucap Naruto kagum, "te-terima kasih Naruto san"

Tiba tiba mereka lebih tepatnya Naruto berhenti di depan Kuoh academy. "Ada apa Naruto-san?" tanya Asia. " Asia apa kamu bisa menyembuhkan banyak orang?" tanya Naruto dan di jawab anggukan oleh. Asia, Naruto mengeluarkan ultra eye dan berubah menjadi Zero dan membuat Asia terkejut. "Asia ayo kita masuk aku merasa ada yang terluka di dalam" ucap Zero "Hem.. Baiklah"

Di halaman kuoh

"Hah? Hanya itu kemampuan adik dari mao lucifer? Memalukan dan untuk itu... MATILAH..." teriak seorang Da-tenshi berwajah Aneh sambil melempar [Light spear] sebesar Trunk

Rias dan yang lain sudah tidak bisa bergerak hanya bisa pasra dengan ke adaan dan menutup mata.

Duar

Terdengar suara ledakan tapi Rias dan yang lain tidak merasa sakit. Kemudian mereka membuka mata dan melihat Cahaya yang sangat terang sambil membawa seorang gadis. Setelah cahaya menghilang terlihatlahterlihatlah Zero sedang berdiri sambil membawa Asia. "Asia sembuh kan mereka!, dan aku akan melawannya" ucap Zero dan Asia pun berlari ke arah kelompok Rias.

"Grrrr. Siapa kau makhluk aneh? Aku tidak merasakan hawa apapun darimu hanya ada cahaya" tanya Da-Tenshi itu. "Zero, ultraman Zero anak dari Seven" balas Zero sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan jempol. "Dan aku akan membunuh mu! Hyaaaaa" Zero pun melesat ke arah Da-tenshi itu dengan [Zero Sluggers]nya

Trankk

Trankk

Trankk

Seranganya bisa ditahan oleh Da-tenshi itu.

Duak.

Namun serangan kaki Zero sukses menendang wajah Da-Tenshi itu.

Blam

Terdengar suara dari tempat terlemparnya Da-tenshi itu, "siallll. Matilah..." teriak Da-tenshi itu dan melemparkan [Light spear] sebesar sekolah kuoh. Namun serangan itu diserap oleh color timer Zero. Zero pun melemparkan [Zero sluggers] nya dan memutong semua saya gagak milik Da-tenshi itu. Dan membuatnya tidak bisa terbang lagi.

Zero merentangkan tangan kirinya dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya di pinggangnya "Wide Zero Shot" dan menembakan Energy beam andalanya

Wushh

Duarr.

Pyar

Setelah mengenai dan menghamcurkam kokabiel tiba-tiba kekai yang menyelubungi Kuoh pecah dan terlihatlah seseorang dengan armor putih.

"Sepertinya aku terlambat dan kau sekiryuutei berlatihlah lebih kuat dan menjadi yang pantas menjadi rivalku. Dan kau makhluk aneh ku harap nanti bisa bertarung dengan mu"

Ucapnya dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Asia apa sudah selesai?" ucap Zero lembut ke arah Asia, "Sudah Zero-san" balas Asia dan mendekat ke arah Zero. "Ara~Terima kasih Zero-kun. Ufufufu" balas Akeno dengan nada menggoda. "Hey kau kembalikan Asia kepada ku" teriak Issei. Zero menjulurkan tangan kirinya dan menunjukan jari telunjuk, "Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, dan ayo kita pulang Asia!" ucap Zero dan dibalas Anggukan oleh Asia dan mereka menghilang dengan cahaya yang sangat terang.

Sedangkan Rias dan yang lain sedamg termenung memikirkan Zero.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya Zero?" pikir mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Hai chap yang ini agak panjang ya? Aku lagi gk sibuk. Hehe! Terima kasih sudah baca

Aku Bima Ootsutsuki~ Logout


	6. Chapter 5

Warn: OOC, Semi-Canon, Typo.

Naruto:masashi kishimoto

Hsdxd:Ichie ishibumi

Ultraman:Tsuburaya production

N/B: hai reader-san gomen aku baru up, selama beberapa hari ini aku sibuk banget hehe!. jangan marah yaa... Hehe!

Rate:M (untuk pembunuhan dan darah)

Pair: Naruto X Asia

OOC, SEMI-CANON,

 **Masa Lalu Naruto**

Naruto sedang duduk dia atas tempat tidur dengan wajah kusut mengingat mimpinya kemarin.

Flashback:On

Naruto sedang tidur dengan gelisah. Sambil mengucapkan "Sasuke.. Sasuke" sambil bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Naruto's Dream

"Naruto, kau tidak akan bisa menghentikan ku" ucap Seseorang berambut dark blue dan bermata onix sambil berlari ke arah Naruto dengan listrik di tangan kirinya

"Aku bisa dan aku akan menghentikan mu. Sasuke..." Teriak Naruto dan membuat bola biru di tangan kanannya dan berlari ke arah sasuke juga.

"NARUTO..."

"SASUKE..."

teriak keduanya dan mengantamkan jurus masing-masing.

DUARRR

Terjadi ledakan yang dahsyat akibat jurus mereka yang beradu

Duak

Duak

Naruto dan Sasuke tergeletak tak berdaya dan tubuh mereka berdua menghilang dalam Cahaya

Naruto's dream:off

"SASUKE..." teriak Naruto dan duduk dia atas kasur.

Flashback:off

"Haaah. Sudah jam 7 pagi" gumamnya dan mulai berjalan kekamar mandi dan melakukan aktifitas hari minggunya"

Skip time

"Hey partner" panggil Zero dan menghentikan jalan Naruto. "Ada apa, Zero?" ucap Naruto dan mulai berjalan lagi. "Kau kenapa kemarin?" Tanya Zero. "Ahhh bukan apa-apa hanya mimpi masa lalu" Balas Naruto."Masa lalu? Maksudmu kau ini Manusia a-asli?" tanya Zero sedikit shock. "Ya, jelas" balas Naruto singkat.

Sekarang Naruto sedang berada di dekat sungai kecil yang ada di pinggir kota dan melihat Seseorang dengan rambut hitam dan poni pirang sedang memancing.

"Wah-wah ternyata seorang malaikat jatuh suka memancing" ucap Naruto datar dan membuat orang itu terkejut. "Siapa kau anak muda? Kau ini Manusia kan?" Tanya pria itu."Aku adalah Naruto dan ya aku manusia, siapa kau? Kau ini gubjen malaikat jatuh kan?" Balas Naruto dan membuat pria itu terkejut lagi"aku ada lah Azazel. Dan ya benar aku adalah Gubjen malaikat Jatuh"

"Apa kau yang memerintah orang dengan telinga lancip menyerang kota Kuoh?" Tanya Naruto dan mulai memasang posisi bertarung."tenang anak muda, aku tidak pernah menyuruh kokabiel menyerang kota Kuoh, aku ini cinta damai"Balasnya. "Bagus lah" ucap Naruto dan menghilang.

Sekarang Naruto sedang duduk di teras rumah dengan wajah kusut."ehm... Apa kamu tidak apa-apa Naruto-san?" tanya Asia. "Ahh. Aku tidak apa-apa Asia-chan. Tenang saja" balas Naruto dengan semyumnya"baiklah aku masuk dulu Naruto-san" balas Asia dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hey partner, aku ingin tau masa lalumu?!" Tanya tapi lebih mirip paksaan yang di ucapkan oleh Zero."Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya sedikit" balas Naruto.

" Dulu sebelum aku di panggil oleh Kami-sama aku adalah Seorang ninja yang hidup dengan chakra, dan dulu aku adalah seoramg jinchuriki atau manusia yang di korbankan untuk menjadi wadah dari 1 diantara 9 monster atau yang kami sebut biju. Aku adalah jinchuriki kyuubi, ya awalnya kami ini bermusuhan tapi saat PDS4 kami menjadi sahabat dan memenangkan perang bersama Sahabat bukan saudara tak sedarah ku, Sasuke. Tapi karena dia ingin menundukan semua Negara di bawah Desa kami. Aku harus bertarung dengannya dan Berakhir dengan aku di panggil oleh kami-sama dan sampai sekarang aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke"

"Ohh. Gitu ya sudah. Tidurlah besok kau harus sekolah!" Perintah Zero. "Hn...aku memang mau tidur" balas Naruto dan pergi kekamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

N/B: bagaimana chap ini bagus kah? Dan maaf wordsnya pendek lagi, kepalaku lagi gk berfungsi. ya!.

Aku~Bima Ootsutsuki~ Logout


	7. Chapter 6

Warn: OOC, Semi-Canon, Typo.

Naruto:masashi kishimoto

Hsdxd:Ichie ishibumi

Ultraman:Tsuburaya production

 **The last fight of Zero**

"Naruto-san tunggu!" terdengar suara Asia dari belikang Naruto. "Makanya Hime kalau di bangunini itu bangun" ucap Naruto sambil menyentuh dahi Asia dengan jari tengah dan telunjuk."iya iya." balas Asia kesal.

Skip time

"Anak anak hari ini kita kedatang Teman baru" ucap Hikaru-sensei sang guru sains"Masuklah belial-san"

Deg

'A-apa? Be-belial? Ah paling cuma sama nama saja' batin Naruto namun masih berfikir positif.

Masuklah seorang murid dengan rambut beriris merah darah dan berkulit Tan. "Perkenalkan namaku Belial, yang kusuka adalah Bukan urusan kalian, yang ku benci adalah Makhluk hidup dan cita-citaku adalah rahasia" Ucap Belial memperkenalkan diri dan membuat semua orang terkejut. "Ba-baiklah kau boleh duduk di sebelah Naruto-san, Naruto-san angkat tangan mu" Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan Belial duduk di sebelahnya dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

Teng Tong Teng Tong

Terdengar suara bel dan seluruh murid langsung berhamburan dari kelas kecuali dua orang. "Apa maumu Belial?, seharusnya kau sudah mati" ucap Naruto santai sambil menyusun bukunya. "Aku mau membunuhmu" balasnya dan mau memukul Naruto. "Naruto-san" namun pukulannya berhenti ketika terdengar suara dari pintu dan meteka berdua melihat ke arah orang itu yang ternyata Asia. "Ayo kita ke kantin Naruto-san!" ajaknya. "Ya, sebentar" balas Narutk dan berjalan ke arah Asia.

Skip time.

Asia dan Naruto sedang berada di taman dan sedang duduk di bangku sambil bercanda namun tiba-tiba insting Ninjanya menjerit "Asia awas"

Greb

Naruto pun memeluk dan mendorong tubuh mereka berdua.

Duar

Terdengar suara ledakan dari tempat mereka tadi dan menimbulkan kepulan asap."Ternyata kau bisa menghindar" terdengar suara dari balik kepulan asap dan keluarlah makhluk dengan Mata merah dan tangan bercakar.

"Belial" desis Naruto "Asia bersembunyilah di belakangku!" perintah Naruto. "Apa mau mu Belial?" tanya Naruto."Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi aku ingin membunuhmu" Balas belial dan mulai melesat kedapan.

Trank

Trank

Serangan cakarnya dan di tahan Naruto.

Duak

Naruto memukul perut Belial dan membuatnya terlempar.

Sling

Tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah yang mengeluarkan beberapa orang. "ASIA" teriak seorang berambut coklat dan berlari ke arah Asia."ISSEI JAGA DIA!" teriak Naruto dan Issei pun membawa Asia menjauh. "Ada apa Issei?" tanya gadis berambut Crymson "Naruto-san sedang bertarung dengan makhluk yang mirip Zero" baucspnya da

Back to Naruto

"Kau akan ku hancurkan Zero" ucap Belial dan maju dengan Tongkatnya(aku gk tau nama tongkat belial)

Trank

Trank

Duak

Dua serangan belial dapat di tahan namun serangan ketiga berhasil menghantam perut Zero.

"Sial... 'Wide Zero shot'"

Wush

Duar

Serangan itu mengenai Belial dan membuatnya meledak.

Wush

Tiba-tiba datang seekor iblis dengan 4 pasang sayap memakai jubah hitam dan menutupi wajahnyam

"Akulah Rizevim livan lucifer dan aku akan membunuh kalian" ucap nya.

Sring

Sring

Sring

Sring

Setelah ucapannya itu tiba-tiba banyak lingkaran sihir dan salah satunya mengeluarkan Sirzech Lucifer.

"O-oni-sama" panggil Rias ter kejut. "Hai Rias-chan pergilah dari sini biar kami yang melawan Rizevim bersama sekiryuutei" ucapnya dan Rias pun pergi. "AYO SERANG!" teriak Sirzech. Dan para iblispun maju.

Wush

Duar

Duar

Terjadi pertarungan yang dahsyat antara iblis itu sedang kan Naruto sedang bersama Rias DKK. "Rias, kiba, koneko, Asia" panggilnya dan membuat semua menoleh kepadanya. "A-ada apa Naruto-san?" tanya Asia Mewakili yang lain. "Aku ingin kalian memegang ini!" perintahnya dan memberikan sebuah capsule(capsule yang di gunakan untuk mengalahkan Zetton di eps terakhir ultraman pertama) " Tembakkan ini bila aku kalah" ucapnya dan membuat Asia terkejut. "a-apa? Kau tidak akan kalah kan? Tolong jangan kalah Naruto-kun" ucapnya sambil menangis dan memegang tangan Naruto.

Greb

Naruto pun memeluk Asia "Tenang saja aku pasti berhasil" ucspnya seraya melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik.

Naruto menjulurkan tangannya kirinya kedepan dan dari ultimate bracelet keluarlah [ultra eyes]. "ZEROOOOOOO" teriak Naruto dan memakai [Ultra eyes] setelah memakainya tubuhnya bercahaya dan berubah menjadi Zero.

Wush

Zero pun terbang kearah Rizevim dan berhenti di depannya."kau pasti Zero kan?" tanya Rizevim

"Iya, dan aku akan membunuhmu" ucap Zero sambil melesat ke arah Rizevim

Trank

Trank

Duak

Duak

Zero pun berhasil memukul wajah angkuh milik Rizevim dengan strong corona mode. "Sial... Baiklah aku akan menggunakan tubuh Belial" ucapnya dan membuat lingkaran sihir dan menyatukan tubuhnya ke Belial dan memperbesar tubuhnya dan melesat ke arah kota.

Duar

Duar

Terdengar suara ledakan dari arah kota.

"Sial..." umpat Zero dan melesat juga ke arah kota

"Haha! Matilah kalian manusia" ucap Rizevim dengan tubuh Belial

Duar

"Arrrgghh"

"TOLONG..."

terdengar suara teriakan warga kuoh. "Ini tidak bisa di biarkan..uhuk" ucap Sirzech yang masih terbaring tak berdaya.

Wush

Duak

Zero melesat dengan cepat dan memberikan tendangan di wajah Rizevim. "Akhh... Sial rasakan ini 'DARK SPECIUM RAY" Rizevim menyilangkan tangannya dan menciptakan Energi beam seperti milik ultraman hanya saja berwarna hitam.

Trank

Crak

Pyar

Duar

Zero menahan serangannya dengan [Zero Sluggers] namun [Zero Sluggers] hancur seperti kaca dan mengenai Color Timer Zero. "Akhh... Sial..." umpat Zero yang masih menaham serangan itu.

Pyar

"Akhhh..." Color Timer Zero pun pecah dan membuatnya berlutut dengan mata meredup.

Duak

Zero pun tergeletak tak bernyawa.

Deg.

Semua yang melihatnya pun terkejut.

"ZERO-SAN..." teriak para iblis yang melihat kematian Zero sedang kan Asia tengah menangis tersedu-sedu "Na-naruto-san hiks... Ke-kenapa?... Kau bilang kau tak akan kalah? Hiks... Kenapa?" gumam Asia tersedu. "Akeno ayo kita tembakkan ini!" perintah Rias ke arah Akeno dan mengeluarkan capsule pemberian Naruto"ayo Rias"

Merekapun mengeluarkan capsule itu dan menyatukan dengan energi iblis mereka. "Tembak!" perintah Rias dan Akeno pun melemparkan capsule itu.

Jleb

DUARRRRRR

Capsule itu mengenai Belial dan menciptakan Ledakan yang dahsyat dan menciptakan .

"Apa kita berhasil?" tanya Issei. "Ya. Sepertinya berhasil" balas Rias.

"Hahaha. Kalian pikir bisa mengalahkanku?" ucap sebuah siluet dari dalam asap itu. "Ti-tidak mungkin" ucap mereka terkejut melihat siluet itu.

Setelah asap itu menghilang terlihat lah seekor monster dengan kristal di belakangnya(wujud terakhir Belial di movienya) dan mulai menyerang para Akuma, Da-tenshi, tenshi dan juga yokai (mereka baru datang dan membuat kekai, jadi gk nampak manusia)

Naruto's mindscape : ON

Naruto terlihat sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di sebuah lokasi yang penuh dengan cahaya.

"Naruto, Zero bangunlah" terdengar suara yang membuat Naruto terbangun. "Di-dimana ini?" kemudian dia teringat akan kekalahannya dengan Belial tadi. "jadi... Aku gagal ya" ucap Naruto sambil menunduk. "Belum... Kita belum kalah" terdengar suara Zero yang membuatnya terkejut dan membuatnya menoleh kesamping.

Disana sudah ada Zero tengah berdiri tepat di tengah barisan para ultraman yang pernah menjaga bumi (ultraman-ultraman X) "iya, kalian belum kalah, kalian pasti bisa mengalahkannya" ucap ultraseven "seven-jisan" gumam Naruto "Benar aku setuju dengan dia" kali ini ultraman dyna yang menjawab. "Kami akan memberikan kekuatan kami, terimalah!" perintah ultraman.

Naruto pun berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya kemudian cahaya yang di berikan Para ultraman masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan membuat tubuhnya bercahaya.

"Saatnya mengalahkan Belial." ucap Naruto dan mengambil [Ultra Eyes] "ZEROOO" setelah mengucapkannys tubuh Naruto semakin bersinar terang.

Naruto's mindscape : OFF

Duar

Duar

Terlihat para makhluk supranatural(kecuali Asia) tengah terdesak oleh monster Rizevim.

Sring

Tiba-tiba tubuh Zero bercahaya sangat terang dan memaksa semua makhluk yang ada disana menutub mata.

Sring

Setelah cahaya meredup tampak Zero berubah warna menjadi emas

"Shining wide zero shot" ucapnya dan menembembakkan Energy beam.

Wush

Duar.

Rizevim terkena serangan itu dan membuatnya terlempar dan menimbulkan luka parah. "Si...sial"umpatnya

Wush

Duak

Duak.

Zero melesat dan memukul telak Rizevim dan membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak lagi.

"Dan inilah serangan terakhir ku Rizevim, 'ultimate zero shot'" kemudian menembakkan Energy beam yang sangat besar.

"Aarrggh sialan kay ZEROOOOOOO"

DUAR

Rizevim pun hancur tak tersisa.

"Yeee kita menang" terdengarlah suara riuh oleh makhluk supranatural yang ada di sana Michael-dono Sirzech-dono" panggil Azazel dan membuat mereka menoleh. "Bagaimana kalau kita berdamai?" ucap Azazel tiba-tiba. "Aku setuju dengan itu, kita akan berdamai" ucap mereka serentak. "Dengan ini PERDAMAIAN TELAH TERCIPTAAA" teriak Azazel

Sring

Kemudian Narutopun keluar dari tubuh Zero dan muncul cahaya yang sangat terang.

"Sepertinya tugas kalian sudah selesai Zero Naruto" ucap cahaya itu. "Iya, kami-sama" ucapa Naruto membuat semua makhluk disana terkejut dan langsung berlutu. "Aku memberikan ku 2 pilihan" ucap sang Kami"apa itu Kami-sama?" tanya Naruto.

"Yang pertama kau ku bawa tinggal disurga dan kau akan tinggal disana selamanya. Yang kedua kau tinggal disini sampai maut menjemputmu, pilihan ada di tangan mu" ucap sang Kami.

"Aku memilih..." Naruto mengganting ucapannya dan melihat Asia"aku memilih yang kedua" ucapnya lantang. "Kenapa kamu memilih pilihan kedua?" tanya Kami. "Itu karena aku ingin melihat perdamaian dan... Aku ingin menikah dengan Asia" balasnya dan membuat Asia blushing.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Zero akan kembali ke dimensinya dan aku akan kembali ke surga" ucap Kami-sama.

"Yah... Sepertinya ini pertemuan terakhir kita partner dan aku tidak akan melupakanmu" ucap Zero. "Ya aku juga" balas Naruto dan kemudan mereka berdua menghilang dengan Cahaya.

Setelah kejadian itu Asia dan Naruto resmi berpacaran sedangkan Zero menjadi ultraman terkuat sepanjang masa dan Kami-sama kembali ke singgasananya dan juga Perdamaian bertahan selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

N/B : mungkin ada dari kalian bertanya kenapa saya menamatkan fic ini cepat? Itu karena saya tidak menonton hsdxd secara lengkap jadi saya tidak tau kejadian yang terjadi di cerita itu. Tapi saya sudah ada rencana fic jangka panjang Yaitu 'Naruto the saiyan warrior' baca ya... Hehe! Sekalian promo.

Aku~Bima Ootsutsuki~ Logout.


	8. Special Part1

**Title:Naruto &Ultra Zero in DxD Special chap.**

 **Disclaimer: mereka adalah milik pembuat masing-masing**

* * *

 **The Return Of Zero (part1)**

ini adalah kisah tentang seorang pria dewasa yang menitipkan Ultimate Bracelet kepada keturunannya.

Dia berharap bahwa keturunannya itu akan siap jika dunia membutuhkannya tapi tampaknya tidak begitu.

Keturunannya adalah seorang pecundang tetapi... Karena pecundang itulah dunia kembali terselamatkan. Dan ini adalah kisah dari seorang pecundang yang menyelamatkan dunia.

 **[Zero]**

"baiklah anak-anak simpan buku kalian dan kita akan bertemu di minggu depan" menurut kalian aku siapa? Hah? Seorang murid? Salah... Aku adalah seorang guru.

Seorang guru yang menggunakan gelang aneh di tangannya.

Eh kita belum berkenalan ya? Perkenalkan namaku adalah 'Uzumaki-Argento Hikaru' aku berumur 23 tahun. Hehe! Aku cukul muda untuk menjadi guru ya?

Aku memiliki banyak fobia: fobia serangga, fobia kesempitan, fobia ketinggian dan banyak lagi.

Aku tinggal di kota Kuoh. Mengajar di akademi Kuoh dan memiliki banyak keluarga.

Ibuku bernama 'Asia Argento' dan ayahku bernama 'Uzumaki Naruto' aku memiliki dua adik yang bersekolah di luar negeri.

Ah.. Aku sudah sampai.

"Tadaima" ucapku sambil membuka sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu. Aku berjalan melewati meja makan dimana banyak kenangan dibuat.

Aku tinggal sendiri di rumah ini. Ayah dan ibuku sudah meninggal 2 tahun lalu dan adik-adikku sekolah keluar negri tahun lalu.

Motto keluarga kami adalah 'selamatkan orang yang berharga bagimu' hehe! Tapi aku tak pernah melakukannya karena aku terlalu takut.

Gelang ini adalah gelang pemberian ayahku dan saat dia memberikan ini dia ngomong ngawur tentang naga, tuhan dan bla-bla. Aku malas mengingatnya.

Teng tong!

Eh! Ada yang memencet bel.

Ceklek!

Aku membuka pintu dan melihat seorang gadis yang juga merupakan guru di sekolah ku. Wah dia sangat cantik.

"Hikaru-kun?" suaranya membuyarkan khayalanku.

"Eh.. I-iya silahkan masuk" jawabku seadannya kemudian dia dan aku memasuki rumah.

Kamipun duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu dab ternyata kedatangannya kemari untuk meminta bantuan kepadaku menyusun soal-soal untuk anak murid di musim panas ini..

Setelah beberapa jam kami bergelut akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Arigatou Hikaru-kun" ucapnya seraya membungkukkan badannya.

Hah... Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta. Maa! Aku jatuh cinta maa!

 **[Zero]**

Di tempat lain.

"Hyaaa!" Seven sedang bertarung dengan raksasa antlar yang memiliku kemampuan untuk membuat pusing.

"Matilah kau!" teriaknya dan menusukkan [Eye Slugger] kemata Raksasa Antlar itu.

"Zero apa kau bisa menangani mereka?" tanya Seven keputra semata wayangnya itu dan dia menjawab dengan anggukan.

Zero kemudian melompat ke arah kerumunan moster sejenis yaitu baltan.

Alien baltan membelah diri mereka dan menembakkki Zero namun dapat di hindari.

"Ultra God Slash!" teriaknya dan mengeluarkan pedang yang diberian tuhan dari colour timernya.

Srash!

Duar!

Para monster itupun meledak seketika setelah tertebas pedang itu dan kemudian mereka berdua(seven dan Zero) berlari ke arah sesosok monster yang duduk disingga sana.

"Hey ko jelek! Sebaikanya kau menyerah ajalah" teriak Zero pada monster itu...

"Hehe! Ya ya aku menyerah tapi setelah melenyapkan planet bumi!, hahah!" monster itupun membuat sebuah lubang dimensi.

"Hey keparat tunggu!" "Zero!" Seven mencoba mengghentika Zero namun naas dia tidak berhasil dan mereka berdua masuk kedalam portal itu yang pasti mengarah kebumi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

 **N/B: hehe cerita di atas bukan saya yang buat saya hanya mempublis aja. Itu ciptaan adek saya dia suka dan pingin ngidupin fic ini lagi. Kalau kalian nanya 'kok sama jeleknya?' ya itu karena kami sedarah hehe!**

 **Ini cuma 2 part dia gak sanggup buat panjang-panjang.**

 **Terimakasih.**

 **RnR ya.**

 **Bima Ootsutsuki~ Logout~**


	9. Special Last Part

**Title:Naruto &Ultra Zero in DxD Special chap.**

 **Disclaimer: mereka adalah milik pembuat masing-masing**

* * *

 **The Return Of Zero (Last Part)**

Pagi ini seharusnya adalah pagi yang ' _ordinary'_ bagiku... Bangun tidur,mandi,makan dan mengajar namun sepertinya kami-sama berkata lain.

Di langit muncul sebuah lubang yang mengeluarkan sesosok makhluk raksasa berzirah hitam dan memakai jubah yang menyerang kota.

Penduduk panik dan berlari tak tentu arah, aku yang saat ini sedang mengajar terpaksa harus mengevakuasikan murid-muridku ke tempat yang aman.

Aku melihat wajah ketakutan mereka dan membuat hatiku berasa teriris-iris.

Duar!

Sekolah kami di serang oleh makhluk itu. Murid perempuan dari kelasku hampir tertimpa oleh batu besar.

Aku langsung berlari secapat yang ku bisa dan mendorongnya.

"Awas!" itulah teriakkan terakhirku sebelum mendorongmya dan menggantikannya sebagai korban batunyang tertimpa.

 **[Zero]**

"Bangunlah! Hikaru" aku mendengar suara ayahku dan membuatku terbangun.

Ketika terbangun aku kaget ketika melihatnya masih hidup dan berdiri di depan raksasa aneh dengan warna merah,biru,serta silver.

"Hikaru., kau memang ditakdirkan untuk ini" ucap ayahku yang membuatkj bingung tapi karena dia memasang wajah serius aku pura-pura tau.

"Kau sudah di takdirkan sebagai penerusku" ucapnya lagi dan meraih tanan kananku dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas gelangku.

"Zero... Aku minta bantuan mu sekali laginya" ucapnya dan raksasa di belakangnya mengangguk dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada lalu menciut menjadi cahaya dan masuk kedalam gelangku.

"Aku uzumaki Naruto memerintahkanmu Uzumaki-Argento Hikaru untuk melawan Droizer" titahnya dan aku menganggul dan mengucapkan 'Baik'

Aku kemudian berbalik dan menjulurkan tangan lananku dan mengeluarkan kacamata yang tidak aku ketahui namanya.

"ZERO!"

 **[Zero]**

Sring!

Sring!

Cahaya muncul di langit kota, para penduduk kaget melihatanya dan turunlah sebuah bola yang terbuat dari cahaa dengan pelan.

Bola itu terus turun dan menghilang seketika setelah menyentuh daratan dan di gantikan oleh sesosok raksasa berwarma merah,biru serta silver.

"Droizer... Kau.. Akan ku kalahlan" Teriak raksasa itu atau lebih tepatnya ini (karena aku adalah dia)

Akupun berlari ke arahnya dan dia juga berlari ke arahku. Aku mengayunkan pukulankunamun di mengelak dengan cara melompatiku.

Jrash!

Dia menyabet punggunggku dengan caarnya dan aku tersnmungkur kedepan dan dia minginjak punggungku.

"Cih.. Kau bisa bertarung tidak sih?" tanyanya padaku.

"Ehm.. Tentu" balasku dan dia pun menganguk

Akupun bangkit dan langsngu melesat kembali ke arahnya.

Droizer menyeringai.

Sring.

Droizer menghilang dari pandanganku.

Jrash

Dan secara tiba" dia menyerang oerut sebelah kiriku dengan cakar tajamnya.

Akupun mengambil [Zero Sluggers] dan berusaha menepis serangan" yang begitu cepat itu.

Tap!

Aku berhasil menangkap tangannya dan membanting tubuhnya lalu menusuk jantungnya dengan sisi tajam dari Zero Sluggers dan membuatnya meledak.

Dan aku berhasil menyelamatkan dunia dengan bantuan partnerky bernama Zero.

Dan juga inilah kisah luar viasa milikku.

.

.

.

.

 **-FIN-**

 **NT: Terima kasih sudah membaca fic adek saya satu ini, dan maaf saya lama menguodatenya aku lupa soalnya sudah di siapkannya filenya.. gomen nasai.**

 **RnR ya... serta follow.**

 **Bima Ootsutsuki Ft L~ Logout.**


End file.
